


Blow On The Tinder

by feermartsant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Elemental Magic, Fluff, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feermartsant/pseuds/feermartsant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was only a kid when his family was murdered by troops of the Oxygen Pair. Him,  like hundreds of children,  had to forget about his childhood in favor of becoming an efficient soldier. For years he's lived without hope, haunted by nightmares, and expecting his inevitable death.</p>
<p>That is, until a friend from the past returns,  bringing bittersweet memories, and making Louis want to live for the first time.</p>
<p>But in times of war, that's easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow On The Tinder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milliondollarbum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/gifts).



> Hi, sorry for the delay. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it even if it's just a little. I took a few liberties with the prompt, hope you don't mind. 
> 
> I wanna thank: stephanegg and justaboatandafatbird for helping beta-ing this mess and helping me with making sense of the plot, ily ❤
> 
> Also, huge thanks to rosesandlarry for being my beta, being so kind all through the process and inspiring me to write more. ❤
> 
> Title is a line from Carry On by Rainbow Rowell.  
> "Light a match inside your heart, then blow on the tinder."

His throat burned in a comforting, familiar kind of way, as he downed another glass of whiskey. Louis barely winces as the liquid glides down, then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and slams the glass onto the counter. He orders another one almost immediately.

Five drinks in only forty minutes is probably pushing it, but Louis decided to get fucking smashed tonight. Drink so much he forgets his own name, down glass by glass, as if he’s trying to drown all of his demons in alcohol.

It’s a chilly Friday afternoon. Rain is pouring down on the streets, the skies are grey, the wind merciless. Inside, the bar is dimly lit, getting more and more crowded as people come in to guard themselves from the cold and the rain. Each one of them with a gloomy expression, ready to drink their sorrows away.

The last few weeks have been tough, lots of lives lost, hundreds of families torn apart, and hearts broken. Some battles won, others, not. But that’s war, isn’t it? Just an endless cycle of winning, losing, and mourning.

There's been talk about how the war between the Nations is finally coming to an end, with the Earth Nation winning back their territory after years of the Air Nation having colonized it, just a few weeks ago.

It was something to be happy about, as hundreds of families were reunited again with their previously enslaved families.  
The Triple Alliance was getting stronger, while the Oxygen Pair were losing more and more battles.

The alcohol is starting to take a toll on Louis, is starting to make him feel hazy, dizzy even, like he could have a good night’s sleep after years of insomnia.

He rests his cheek on top of the hard, cold, bar counter. Louis closes his eyes, and listens absentmindedly to the voices filling the place, the clank of glass, the alcohol being poured and commercial jazz playing softly in the background.

He probably looks like one of those drunk men who visits the bar day and night, those who have lost everything and now they’re just living in a constant state of numbness. Louis sees them all the time; whether they are limp on the floor with vomit smudges, or silently crying in a corner. The number of them has been increasing, Louis supposes is their way of pulling through life, an alternative to killing themselves.

Louis has thought about it.

About killing himself. Sometimes when the nights seem long because the nightmares just won’t stop, and his gun is right beside him. When he’s out on the battlefield and he thinks, ‘“I wished the earth would swallow me whole”, “I wouldn’t mind right now if a bomb fell from the sky and put me out of this misery”.

He has nothing to lose after all. No family, no hope, not a husband and children to come home to.

Nobody would miss him after he died, and maybe that way he could finally put a stop to the nightmares that remind him of all the blood on his hands.

Tonight, Louis is gonna let himself be a mess, as he’ll worry about picking up the pieces later. It’s been months since the last time he got drunk.  
He’s practically drooling on the counter, staring hazily at nothing, Louis barely registers when someone takes a seat on the stool beside him.

His eyes stare at muddy combat boots, then jeans, following up to take in a cameo jacket, until they land on a face with strong jaw, green eyes and floppy curly hair.

Styles.

Louis blinks dazed as he wonders idly if he’s started to hallucinate. It’s been years since he last saw Harry, and Louis would have liked to say he hasn’t changed much, but he would be lying. Harry seems taller, broader, his skin tanner, his eyes less shiny. There’s not much left of the sixteen year old cherub Louis once met, and Louis can see that Harry is the perfect example of what war does to a man. It toughens you up.

Louis watched, entranced, as Harry takes out a cigarette from his jacket, puts it between his lips, and with a flick of a finger, lights it. Fire comes to him as easily as breathing.

It feels unreal, as if Harry was an hologram, as if Louis were seeing a ghost, nausea suddenly comes to him and he does his best not to throw up right there.

Louis’ breathing quickens, as he feels an unbearable urge to just touch, to press himself against Harry and embrace him and never let go. It takes everything of him not to scream at him or start wailing.

Louis thought he might never see him again.

Harry apparently hasn't noticed him, taking a long drag of his cigarette then blowing the smoke away from Louis’ face.

When Harry turns around, his surprise is evident. His big green eyes open up in disbelief as he tries not to choke on the smoke. “Lou, Louis?” he coughs. “Jesus Christ, I can't believe- you're here, fuck.” Louis doesn't have time to process anything Harry just said or to sit up straighter before Harry throws himself at Louis, enveloping him in his big arms and burying his face into Louis' neck. After a couple of seconds, Louis returns the hug with just as much force and closes his eyes, the sound of Harry breathing loudly in his ears like a lullaby.

It feels like they stay like that for hours, until Harry retreats himself and sits back on the stool, smiling and looking like he's holding back tears.  
Harry runs a hand through his short hair and sighs aloud. “Sorry,” he says, in a hoarse voice.

Louis swallows, “It's fine, don't worry.”

“I just, I never expected to find you here and,” he stops mid sentence to take a desperate drag from his cigarette, visibly trying to calm himself down. “Cigarette?”

Louis shakes his head a bit too slowly. Harry orders a Jack and coke, then turns to look back at Louis. Harry’s eyes are full of curiosity and nostalgia, and he is completely drenched by the rain, Louis notices, and yet Harry seems unbothered by it.

“Jesus, how long’s it been? Like three, four years?” Harry says with a smile.

“You’re soaked,” Louis simply states, and apparently he’s in the drunk stage where he’s lost his filter, saying anything that comes to his mind.

Harry grins. “Yeah, it’s pouring like crazy out there. It started raining while I was on my way. It was kind of a spurt of the moment, actually. My squad is taking a small break; they’ve all gone to their families, to visit their wives and husbands and stuff. And, well, I don’t really have anyone to go home to, so…” Harry shrugs as his voice trails off.

"Right. Us orphans have no other option but to get pissed, while others visit their loved ones.”

Harry cackles at that, and for a moment, Louis remembers late nights spent just the two of them, keeping watch and telling dumb jokes. Talking about their fears and hopes, just trying to stay awake.

“Yeah, basically. What about you?” Harry takes a sip from his drink. “How you’ve been?” he touches his shoulder in a friendly gesture, the warmth and weight of it so familiar.

In times like these, there’s no honest answer to that question.

“I’ve been better if I’m honest.” Louis chooses to say, then forces himself to smile.

Harry nods his head, suddenly frowning. “Yeah, well. I guess we all have.” He says in a serious tone.

Back in the days when the war hadn’t completely broke out yet, and they were nothing more than children full of naivety and life. When their families and friends were still alive, and before they were recruited and stripped of their humanity, faith, and freedom.

“I heard your last mission was a success. Congratulations.” Louis finds himself saying, not sure how to fill the awkward silence.

Harry looks down. “Thanks. Congratulations to you too; I heard you were promoted to General of the Earth squad.”

“Yeah,” Louis downs the last of his drink.

Harry suddenly leans in slowly, until his face is just a couple of centimeters away from Louis, and with intense green eyes, Harry’s focus is on Louis like he’s the only one there. Harry’s calloused fingers graze Louis’ jaw softly. They feel rough against Louis skin, but they’re fire holder hands, they’re supposed to be calloused.

Louis closes his eyes and licks his lips unconsciously, some dormant muscle-memory being triggered by Harry’s proximity. He smells of smoke, and rain, and like the home Louis hasn’t visited in years.

“What happened to you here?” Harry asks softly, touching the burn scar that covers a bit of Louis’ jaw and runs down to the of his neck.  
Louis gulps audibly. “Some fire holder who got too close.”Harry frowns, “Bastard,” he spits out with rage. But it’s so ridiculous. The fact that thousands of people have died, children have been massacred, and Harry is getting angry because some guy burnt the smallest bit of Louis.

Harry frowns, “Bastard,” he spits out with rage. But it’s so ridiculous. The fact that thousands of people have died, children have been massacred, and Harry is getting angry because some guy burnt the smallest bit of Louis.

“I crushed him between two rocks almost immediately.” Louis says firmly, and he’s rewarded by Harry’s subtle smile. Then Harry distances himself, and Louis thinks no, come back. But he’s not drunk enough to say it, not yet.

“Wish I had been there,” Harry comments after a pause, barely loud enough for Louis to hear him. “I would’ve turned him into ashes before he got too close to you.”

They used to be a team for a long time. Two of the youngest in the squad, always having each other's back and protective of one another in an entirely different way that no one else had.

2006 was not an easy year for anybody after the Air Nation joined forces with the north area of the Fire Nation and declared war against the rest of the Nations, urging them to submit to the ruling of the Oxygen Pair, or suffer the consequences. The Air Nation's King, was a power thirsty men who wanted all the nations at his feet.

Harry's family was slaughtered by soldiers of his own kind, when he was only eleven, he heard their screams of pain as he ran for his life. He's originally from the Fire Nation.

Louis was thirteen when his town was attacked by soldiers of the Oxygen Pair, the entire Water Nation was targeted by their soldiers, setting on fire everything on their sight, and burning the forest to ashes when everybody rushed there for shelter.

His mother told him to hide beneath the earth and wait for her as she ran to find Louis’ sisters. After hours of waiting, Louis decided to come out of his hiding place and with a heavy heart he looked around the remains of his town, finding nothing but smoke and houses burnt to the ground. The acrid smell of roasted skin and wood invading his senses.

He still rummaged, calling for his mother aloud as he hoped she and his sisters had had the chance of hiding somewhere and saving themselves. He was found by Sergeant James and his squad that were there in search for survivors.

“How many people have you found?” Louis had asked shyly and anxious when James explained why they were there.

“Son, I'm very sorry, but you're the only one who survived.”

Just like Louis and Harry, dozens of kids were rescued by squads after losing their families to the cruel Oxygen Pair, and because of the lack of soldiers or adults in general, kids and teenagers were trained as soldiers and made to do chores as such.

That's when he met Harry and Liam, the three of them were in charge of the cooking for the whole squad, and they were also the only ones between the ages of eleven and thirteen. Most of the others were fifteen or above or below nine.

They went through hell and back together, enduring the times when there wasn’t much shelter, clothing or food.  
But things were better now. Or at least that’s what people say.

“On a mission I had, close to the Air nation’s border,” Harry begins as he starts taking off his jacket, and then rolling up a sleeve, revealing three long keloid scars on his forearm. “These were made by a water holder, he whipped me on the arm when he was trying to throw me over.”  
“And this one,” Harry starts unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a muscled chest marked up by a long deep scar from his left shoulder extending to the center of his chest, crossing in a diagonal across his left pec. “Was made when an air holder sent me flying, and I crashed into the window of a collapsed building. I was lucky the glass didn’t pierce any organs. I could’ve died.”

Harry could’ve died. Harry could’ve died on the field and Louis wouldn’t had been able to say goodbye. The mere thought of that freezes Louis’ bones with sheer fear.

Louis is so thankful he didn’t.

Time flies like that. The two of them sharing the memories they’ve made in the past three years, trying to avoid the gorey details, the desperation and their nightmares.

Before they realize it, it’s three in the morning, and the only people left in the place, besides the two of them, is one passed out guy that’s lying on the floor.

Louis has sobered up by now, but he’s still feeling a little reckless and relaxed from the cigarettes, and the whiskey, and Harry.  
So when Harry tells him he still doesn’t know where he’s gonna stay for the night, Louis invites him over to his place.

The ride from the bar to his place is thirty minutes long. They’re mostly silent through the trip, a comfortable silence hanging on the atmosphere as Louis drives.

“Is this really where you live?” Harry asks him with an amused tone once they’re standing in front of the porch.

“Uh, yeah,” working for the royalty has its perks, so what can Louis say?

The King of the Earth Nation didn't take the risks of war lightly, after the Oxygen Pair declared war against all he made it his mission to improve the security of the kingdom and the efficiency of the royal guards. The entire nation was boarded and there were soldiers everywhere, especially near the castle, some people thought he was being paranoid, but after being the only nation that hadn't been attacked since war started everyone shut up.

A couple of years ago Louis had been working as a low rank cadet in the kingdom after the king asked Sergeant Corden to lend him some of his ‘best men’.

He was then promoted as Captain of the Royal Security team, and a year later as a General of the Earth Squad, after the previous general was discovered selling information and was killed.

Louis lives in a condo that’s basically an extension of the castle, all fancy architecture and modern furniture. Sometimes Louis wishes it wasn’t so big, as he would trade the whole place just to spend another night cuddled close to Harry in the same sleeping bag by the fire.

They end up in the living room, cuddled close but not close enough, sipping on black coffee because they’re not quite ready to go to sleep yet, afraid they won’t have another chance to catch up in a long time if they don’t take this chance now.

“Remember that one time Sergeant Corden told you to build a fort and you ended up slipping and tearing down the whole thing?” Louis says, soon failing to hold in his laughter.

Harry flushes and looks away. “God, shut up. That was horrible.”

Louis continues giggling, “Sergeant Corden was laughing so hard he didn’t even tell you off.”

“Yeah well, I was kind of a klutz back then,” Louis is still doubled over in laughter. “You’re insufferable.”

“Shut up, you missed me.” Louis says.

“I did.” Harry agrees, his smile fading “Miss you- I mean. A lot.”

Louis stops laughing abruptly as Harry’s burning stare shuts him up.

Louis doesn’t know who leans in first, and he doesn’t even realize they’re kissing until Harry is pressing him down on the leather couch, covering Louis’ body with his stronger, bigger one. Louis opens his mouth, dazed, and lets himself be snogged however Harry wishes. Louis has his fingers laced through Harry’s hair, and Harry is holding himself up above him, with Louis legs holding onto his hips.

The entire situation feels a bit too reminiscent, like they’re still eighteen year olds fumbling in the dark, making out inside their cramped tent.  
They kiss for a while, until their mouths are numb, getting to know each other after years of being apart. Grinding onto each other heatedly.  
Harry is the one who pulls away first.

“Let me– let me get you on a bed,” Harry’s trying to say despite Louis determined mouth to keep kissing. “Let me be with you tonight.”  
Louis distances himself just enough to nod his head furiously. Harry doesn’t need any more convincing, so Harry easily hauls Louis up, and carries him to the bedroom.

Harry’s not the lanky boy Louis met anymore, now he’s six feet of muscled, strong man. He throws Louis down onto the bed, driving all of the breath out of Louis. Then Harry pins Louis down and kisses him before he can get it back, settling into the cradle of Louis' hips.  
They tear each others clothes off frantically, desperate to feel skin on skin.

Harry’s eyes glint with a wild intensity as he takes in Louis' naked body, spread out on white sheets under the moonlight, completely at his mercy.  
This is exactly what Louis needs, a rough fuck to get all the misery out of his system.

Harry attaches his mouth to Louis' neck, leaving love bites that are going to take weeks to heal. Their purpose vital, making sure Louis knows he’s Harry’s. But Louis doesn’t need the confirmation. He knows he’s Harry’s and Harry is his.

“There’s– there is lube in the bathroom,” Louis pants, then pauses “And– and condoms. In case– in case-”

Harry stops sucking on Louis’ neck to look him in the eyes “I don’t– I haven’t. With anyone.” since you goes unsaid.  
Louis breathed out, relieved. “Me neither.”

While Harry goes to the bathroom, Louis doesn’t waste time, he turns himself over onto his belly.It’s not long before Harry’s back, the sound of his steps muffled by the carpet. Louis feels the bed dip and takes in a sharp breath as Harry’s hand presses on the small of his back.

“Hey, I’ll go slow, yeah?” he waits for Louis to give him a sign to go on, and Louis is thinking about all the reasons why this is a bad idea. There’s a ninety-nine percent probability that Louis will get attached again, and it will crush him when Harry inevitably goes away.

Who knows if Louis will ever get the chance to see him again; after tonight anything could happen, they could die at any moment, this could be their last time together. With that thought in mind, Louis murmurs a “Yeah.”

That’s enough permission for Harry, as he presses a wet finger to Louis' rim, moving it gently. Harry seems determined to be gentle, but Louis doesn’t need that right now, Louis needs to be pounded in the bed, manhandled to the point he’s covered in bruises and living with an ache between his legs that won’t let him forget the night.

“Another one, please, give me another one,” he whines. To his surprise, Harry complies sticking another long, thick finger and fuking Louis with them at a fast pace, jabbing straight at his prostate.

Louis wails and gasps. He starts writhing in pleasure, trying to squirm away but at the same trying to rub on the sheets.  
Harry’s hand comes down on the fleshiest part of his arse and Louis whimpers. Harry presses a hand on the small of Louis back, almost covering the entire expanse of it. “None of that.” he says as he inserts a third finger, stretching Louis

He takes them out abruptly, Louis is about to whine but Harry turns him around. Louis looks up at Harry and realizes he’s been crying. He blinks away the tears until Harry’s face doesn’t look blurry anymore. Harry is looking down at him with fondness.

“You gonna fuck me anytime soon?” Louis rasps out.

“Yeah” Harry answers back softly, and he catches Louis' hands and pins them above his head. Harry starts pushing in slowly, until his balls are flushed to Louis arse.

“Okay?” Harry asks, Louis nods his head. Harry starts fucking him with long, deep thrusts that punch whimpers and moans out of Louis.  
Harry slips down a hand to grab Louis’ arse, three of his fingers feel around where his cock is disappearing into Louis.  
He grabs Louis thigh and bends it a little, hitting his prostate with every drag of his hips, making Louis mewl with the new change of angle.

“Missed this. Missed you,” Harry slurs into his mouth.

Louis clings to him, desperate and needy, scratching at Harry’s back and searching for his mouth like Louis can’t get enough of it.  
Louis lets out a tiny broken whimper when he comes all over his belly, clenching around Harry impossibly tight. Harry maintains the pace, staring into Louis eyes until he comes with a groan, shivering all over as he spills into Louis.

Harry takes some time to pull out, remaining between Louis' legs, warm and big, kissing him tenderly until their breathing evens out, until their mouths are swollen, and Harry's arms must hurt from holding himself up.

 

“After we were kidnapped in Russia,” Harry looks so at home it is disconcerting, splayed on Louis' queen size bed, limbs tangled on white sheets, bringing a cigarette to his lips every so often. The stream of smoke being blown away by the fresh breeze coming in from the window. Harry is the place’s missing piece, the only thing Louis needed to truly feel at home for once.

Louis glances momentarily at the open window, it’s still dark out there, the only light being from the moon, gently illuminating the bed. Dawn is about to come, Louis is sure, and they’ve been up for hours and still insist on being wide awake.

Louis is just returning from the kitchen, with a glass of water in his hand. He hands it to Harry, then crawls into the bed laying on top of Harry.  
Louis nods, signaling for Harry to continue.

“After we escaped, I mean, when we were shipped away. Me to the Water Nation and you to the Earth Nation, you remember?”Louis doesn’t really want to remember. He still has nightmares about the times they were held captive, tortured by forces of the Air nation. He tries to shake the memories out of his mind, and nods.

“I thought ‘I’m never going to see him again',” Harry breathes out, his voice wavering. “that’s what I thought. I- I wanted to kill myself. I would listen to the radio, with my breath held up and a loaded gun on my hand, praying not to hear your name, or your squad.”

It’s a confession that freezes Louis from head to toe, and he remembers feeling similarly, but hearing it out loud brings back all the raw emotions to life.

He studies Harry’s profile, wanting to memorize every angle, every ridge.  
“I did the same,” Louis admits quietly.

Harry turns around and brings a hand to the side on Louis' face, then kisses him again, desperately. “When I saw you at the bar, when I realized you were alive, I couldn't...” Harry strokes Louis’ cheek as he looks intently into his eyes, “believe it was real. That it was really you, I was going out of my mind with the need to touch you.”

“I noticed,” Louis says in a whispered teasing tone and Harry chuckles.

They kiss until exhaustion knocks them to sleep, curled up and warm, they rest.

 

Louis wakes up at around eleven the next in the morning, and for a moment he’s very distressed because he usually starts his day at around five p.m. sharp. Then the realization hits him, and he's reminded of who he went to sleep last night.

Harry is not beside him, but the soft music coming from the kitchen reassure Louis that Harry is still there. Louis tiptoes his way to the kitchen after putting on a shirt and some boxers.

“Love, what are you doing?” There are a few pans on the stove, several vegetables and other things splayed out on the counter.

“A British fry up,” Harry replies without looking at Louis. “When was the last time you ate a proper breakfast?” When Louis is on the field, the last thing he could care about is what he sticks in his mouth, as long as it gives him enough energy to not faint he'll take it.

“Are you insinuating that I don't know how to cook for myself? ‘Cause let me remind you, I was also in charge of cooking back when we were with Corden’s squad.” Louis takes a seat when Harry motions to the table.

“Just eat what I made for you, yeah? Of course I remember you were also in charge of cooking, pancakes in particular were your strong point.” Harry says mockingly as he sets down two plate on the small wooden table.

“That was one time!” Louis complains, but starts laughing at the image of burnt pancakes that come to his mind.

Louis takes one bite and melts. It's not that he doesn't have the opportunity to go to fancy restaurants, and it's not that he doesn't have the time to cook himself something decent. It's just that there are more important tasks at hand. But right now it's clear that Harry wants Louis to feel relaxed, and even a little pampered. As if the war isn't going to define the future of the world and of them soon.

They eat in silence, Louis inevitably finishing most of the food in record time, and Harry being more interested in watching Louis than eat.

“You said you wanted me to be the last thing you looked at before dying,” Harry utters out of nowhere, his voice it's not smug, but curious, he's basically asking if that's still the case.

Louis tries his best not to choke on his tea.

When Louis woke up that morning to find an empty bed, if only for a few seconds, he was grateful. Louis could pretend that what happened last night had been only a dream, and he'd continue with his life like nothing happened.

But Harry stayed, and now Harry wanted answers. Louis didn't have the option to play dumb and ignore his feeling when Harry was right there in front of him, face decided and demanding an explanation.

They've never _talked_ about what they are in terms of their relationship, sometimes Louis felt like they were just friends, other times it felt more like they were lovers.

Harry is talking about something Louis said when they were just about to die, cuffed so it was impossible for them to escape, and with every inch of their bodies aching because of the torture they had undergone. Harry can't really blame him for getting sentimental.

Louis swallows. “I know, I remember,” he pauses, then decides to be blunt. “I meant it.”  
Harry's expression is pained despite Louis having just admitted his feelings for him. Harry lets out a shaky breath and runs his hands through his short hair.

Louis feels vaguely nostalgic of the mop of curls that used to be there.

“Lou, I don't know when I'll have to leave,” Harry says.

“That's okay,”

“No, I mean, when the time comes, and I'm inevitably called to go back, I don't want to just forget about you, you know. I, I need to know we're on the same page. I need to know we'll see eachother again.”

“Haz, you realize we're in the middle of a war, right? As much as I'd like to see you again there's nothing for certain. We don't even know if we'll still be alive tomorrow.”

Harry sighs exasperated. “I fucking know we're in the middle of war, Louis. But can't you see it's almost over? We've made great progress this past few months, we basically triple them in soldiers, and we've taken back most of their territories. But you can't stop with that mentality that we're all going to die. You won't even let yourself live.”

“Well, I'm sorry Harry. But someone's got to be the realist in the relationship.” Louis spits out with rage.

Harry just groans in frustration, he clenches his eyes and squeezes the bridge of his nose. That just fuels Louis’ anger and he takes a deep breath. “You think I don't want to play boyfriends with a happy ending? Think I wouldn't rather be preoccupied about wedding plans rather than when the next bomb is going to fall? Yeah, the war is almost over, but that doesn't mean someone won't blow my head off tomorrow.”

Harry stands up abruptly and crossed the space between him and Louis in a second, he grabs Louis face between his hands and locks his furious green eyes on him.

“I love you, Louis, okay? I love you more than anything else and I just don't want you to forget me.”

Louis is too stupefied to reply, he just stares at Harry in awe and disconcert. Harry lets go of his face in defeat, turning his back to Louis, aiming for the bedroom.

Louis pulls him by the arm before he can do that, and presses his mouth to Harry's in an ungracious but desperate way.

Harry seems to hesitate for the first few seconds of surprise, then returns the kiss with fervor, tongues sliding against each other. Harry skims his hands down Louis's arse and hauls him up with ease.

He walks towards the bedroom and follows Louis down to the mess of sheets. They rip each others' clothes off easily and with no grace. Harry slides into Louis smoothly. They fuck like that, pressed against each other, sweaty, between open mouthed kisses and rough hands. Louis scratching Harry's back, and Harry gripping Louis’ arse harder than necessary.

 

“I won't forget you, I could never,” Louis says as he forces himself to look Harry in the face. Encouraged by the way Harry is looking at him, and the motion of Harry's fingers playing with his hair. “I want to be with you.”

Harry gives him a sweet smile, chest rising slowly, “For the rest of your life?”

Louis snorts, “Yeah, of course. It might not be a very long life anyway.”

Harry scowls but doesn't say anything. He bends his head to kiss the top of Louis’ head.  
Their moment is interrupted by a ringing sound.

Harry lets out a groan. Louis frowns, “What's that?”

“That's my phone,” Harry responds as he eases off the bed and walks towards the living room. Whatever Harry's discussing, Louis is unable to understand the majority of it. He is content with waiting for Harry at bed, but after fifteen minutes, he decides to take a shower instead.

When Louis comes out, Harry is already dressed and lying on the bed. A sudden rush of panic goes through Louis’ body, expecting the worst.

“Harry, what happened?”

Harry turns, to look at him with a weak smile.

“Uh, Sergeant Corden called me. Apparently, some soldiers from the Oxygen Pair attacked Beautown and it's pretty bad. They want my squad and I go help with the,” he clears his throat. “With the deceased and the burnt homes, and, well you get the idea.”

Louis has been to Beautown before. His family and him used to go there and spend every Christmas. It's a small town with beautiful surroundings, trees, nature and clear water lakes. His stomach recoils at the idea of that beautiful place being burnt to the ground.

“When do you leave?” Louis asks.

“He wants us all at the city center at six am tomorrow before we part from here.”

Louis nods his head, he knows it's for the best. Knows he would never be as selfish as to want Harry all for himself instead of letting him go to help people in need. He still can't stop the cold feeling he gets all of sudden.

Harry must perceive his sadness because he comes up to wrap his big arms around Louis and carry him to the bed.  
He pecks him on the lips, “This is not me saying goodbye, you know that, right? I'll be back in a few weeks.”

Louis nods weakly, thinking about how unfair it is their little vacation is already over.

The hours pass in a haze of messy blankets and exchanged kisses. They barely talk, but when they do it is usually to hear Harry's funny stories or to brainstorm about what they'll do when the war is finally over.

Louis knows deep in his heart how dumb it is to talk about a future that is unlike to happen, but the way Harry's eyes get all bright when he tells Louis how they could have their own bakery, how they could buy a little house to live together and spend the rest of their years, makes Louis shut up and smile.

At night, Harry cooks dinner for them, they drink wine, and make love by the fireplace before passing out curled against each other.

 

Louis’ knuckles still tingle where Harry kissed them before parting, a couple of hours ago.

Louis’ whole body feels a rush of adrenaline as he passes by some guards through the castle corridors. He's never been the kind to improvise, or think with his heart. He's believed this is the reason why he's still alive after all.

But Harry's words still echo in his head ‘ _You won't even let yourself live_.’ He's not about to waste the last of his days remembering Harry and keeping himself from doing what feels right.

Two guards are standing in the way to the King’s bedroom, Louis salutes them both before explaining that is imperative for him to speak to the king immediately.

One of the guards enters the bedroom to wake the king and tell him of Louis’ presence. Louis enters the room more nervous than he's ever been before. Louis closes the doors beside him and kneels immediately at the sight of Stefan V, King of the Earth Nation.

“Good morning, General Louis.” The King regards Louis with tired eyes but respectfully nonetheless. “What brings you here at such hours of the morning?” The King goes to grab a cup of water before sitting on a chair close to his bed.

“Your Highness, I apologize for waking you up, but I'm afraid I need to ask for your permission to do something that's extremely important for me.” Louis bows his head as he speaks.

The King raises an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“As you probably already know, Beautown was attacked ruthlessly by the Oxygen Pair just two nights ago. They cowardly invaded the place knowing there were no soldiers, only children, old people, and sick civilians. A friend of mine and his squad are heading there as we speak to provide them with provisions and medical help.” Louis pauses, looking down at the floor, he knows his hand is slightly shaking but he forces himself to go on with his request. “I wanted to ask for your permission to leave the Earth Nation's border to go help Beautown’s people.”

A silence stretches across the room so the only sound left are Louis’ nervous breathing.

“Have you already got a plan to do this?”

Louis nods his head. “Yes, your highness. There has been little to no action from the Oxygen Pair in a month, and the Nation is stronger than ever. I would leave Zachary in charge while I'm away, and I would only take five of my men with me. One of them would be Doctor Grimshaw. We would leave as soon as possible and return in exactly two days.”

Another silence follows. King Stefan’s frown makes his wrinkles more prominent as he contemplates the plan. “I don't know, Louis. I don't think it's a good idea to let one if my best men leave the Nation unprotected for a couple of days. Especially when we're so close to the end.”

Louis nods in understanding and stands up straighter, fear and disappointment setting in his gut.

“I understand, Your Highness. But if I may insist, every corner of the Nation is protected by capable soldiers, so even if the Nation was attacked during my absence, I'm certain they would protect the Nation and the Reign with their lives.”

The King sighs, clearly frustrated. He strokes his white beard as he shakes his head. A sudden rustling sound is heard near the doors before they slide open. Louis is alert and ready to attack before the thin silhouette of the prince is visible.

“Father, how could you deny Louis’ request when all he wants to do is help a town in need?” Prince Niall all but blurts out before he even closes the door.

Niall takes sure steps towards his father until Niall is in front of him.

“This is none of your business, son. What are you even doing here?”

“I'm here to demand you let General Louis go. How could you be so heartless? Don't you see these people need all the help possible? The Nation is full of guards and soldiers, for you to deny Beautown help it's something shameful.”

Louis can't help but stared wide eyed as Prince Niall gives the King an earful. By now, Louis is surprised the King hasn't slapped him for the lack of touch with which he speaks to his father.

Niall’s face is unwavering as he stares down The King. He looks older with such fierce blue eyes, his short hair a mess and mouth drawn in a taut line.

He's only nineteen, Louis remembers vaguely. He's so young but he already carries himself like a true king, and speaks like one.  
It seems almost unreal, but the King ends up nodding his head.

“My son is right, Louis. To deny help and protection to Beautown at the moment wouldn't let me sleep in peace. You have my permission to go. Take your men and whatever else you may need.”

Louis can't barely contain his sigh of relief. “Thank you, your highness.” he bows his head and starts to retreat when Niall speaks again.

“Father, let me go with him.” says Niall.

“Absolutely not!”

Louis is about to slip away to leave them argue in privacy when Niall directs a question to Louis. “General Louis, do you plant to bring a water holder with you for medical assistance in Beautown?”

Louis turns his body towards them again. He shakes his head. “I'm afraid none of my men are water holders, sadly. I'm bringing Doctor Grimshaw to help with the wounded.”

Niall nods his head and turns to look at his father again. “Father, you've fought in wars before. You've seen men get maimed and wounded. You must know a water holder has the ability to cure far more effectively than anyone else.”

As Louis loads the last of their medication and food in the truck, he still can't believe what he's about to do. He is about to leave the protective barriers of the Earth Nation with only five of his best men, and the future king of the Earth Nation.

As he watches the gates close behind his back, a pang of realization hits his chest. This might be the last time he sees the Kingdom.

 

King Stefan told Louis he was going to make sure Sergeant James knew the Earth Nation was sending help, so they weren't confused as attackers.  
  
As they near Beautown, Louis stomach recoils at the image in front of him.

Burnt pines and trees. Ashes and muddy blood cover the ground almost entirely. Carcasses of animals and extremities are visibly strewn across the ground.

“Fucking bastards.” Greg, one of his soldiers who's currently driving, spits in rage. “Only the lowest kind of garbage would attack a town full of children and weak civilians.”

They drive for a while until the sight of Sergeant James and his soldiers comes to view. A couple of tents and trucks are already set up. Most of the men are carrying wounded children towards a medical tent. In the distant, soldiers are digging up holes with movements Louis recognizes. Most turn their heads to look at them when they pull up near the tents.

“What y'all looking at? Keep working, I'll explain later.” Sergeant Corden orders as he approaches their vehicle.  
Louis and his men come out as they see him.

Sergeant Corden approaches Louis first. “General Tomlinson, I'm grateful you decided to help.” he says with a warm smile, before surprising Louis by hugging him.

This is the same man that rescued Louis when he was only a child.

“Gentleman.” he salutes the others. He doesn't recognize Niall’s status.

Everybody knows the King has a son, but only a few people knows what he looks like. It's better that way.

“How bad is it?” Louis asks in a hushed tone.

Sergeant Corden purses his lips. “They had no mercy,” he says looking around. “They’re pissed off we've got the upper hand in war and decided to take it out on the life of the innocent. Most of the people are wounded and a lot of them are dead. They burnt every house to the ground.”

 

They quickly started working. Nick and Niall went to help in the medical tent. Dan and Rick helped burying the bodies. And James and Louis set up more tents and distributed the food between the inhabitants.

It wasn't until the sun was setting that Harry spotted him. He came running towards Louis and hauled him up, spinning them around.

“Oh my God, you caveman, put me down.” Louis whined between laughs, hitting his fists against Harry's back.

“I can't believe it, Lou. What are you doing here? How did you-?” Harry put him down and stared at him in disbelief.

“It's a bit of a long story, but I'll tell you later.” he pats Harry's firm chest. “Now come on, we're about to eat.”

They walk towards the group of soldiers circling a pile of wood. One woman with short hair points at Harry.

“Styles, do your magic.” she shouts.

A smile tugs at the corners of Harry's mouth. He extends one arm, points it at the pile of wood, and lights a fire easily.  
A few whistles are heard and Harry rolls his eyes.

Most of the soldiers are Earth holders due to the area, a few of them control water, while a tiny percent control fire.  
“

Don't pretend you don't know how to that, Andrews.” Harry shouts at the woman with a smile.

“Not as perfect as you, though.” she says. Harry snorts.

Everybody gathers around to share a small meal of beans and bread. Louis sits beside Harry and counts the number of soldiers. They're twenty five in total, including Harry and him.

Someone comes up behind him and pulls him to the ground. Louis is alarmed for the first few seconds before realizing who's pinning him down.  
“Liam?” Louis says excitedly at the sight a brown warm eyes.

“Tommo!” Liam crushes Louis against his chest. After a couple of seconds hugging, Liam pulls him up with ease. “I can't believe you're here.”  
Louis laughs. “Yeah, I can’t either.”

Someone clears his throat. “Careful, Payne. Harry here might roast you if you don't let go of his boy.” Corden jokes.

A few of the soldiers erupt in laughter, the one's who've already caught on. The others glance at them realizing the meaning behind Corden’s words.”

“Oh, sod off.” Harry mutters with a smile when a few of his partners began eyeing him up and whistling. Liam takes a seat beside Louis.

“No way man, I've seen this guy light an enemy on fire with the blink of an eye.” Liam gestures at Harry.

The banter keeps going on for a while until they retire to sleep.

Harry walks Louis to his tent, and as they’re on their way, Corden shouts at them. “Hey, no funny business in that tent. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime, kay?”

Harry blushes bright red and Louis hides his smile in Harry's chest. They lay down giggling on top of each other.

“Now everyone knows we're fucking.” Louis whispers between kisses.

“Mm, that's fine. They'll know not to hit on you.”

Louis giggles and punches Harry's chest. “You possessive bastard.”

“Hey, listen,” Harry gets a little serious. “I was thinking about leaving the squad to work at the Earth Nation after we're done here,”

Louis breath hitches, “What, why?”

“After these last few days, I've realized I could never be far apart from you. Not anymore. So I thought it might be a good idea. I already talked about this with Corden.”

Harry's smile wavers when he looks down at Louis. “Unless you don't want to.”

“Of course I want you to!” Louis responds with all honesty. He grabs Harry's face between his hands and presses their foreheads together. It all seems to be falling into place.

 

In the morning they continue their routine. Louis and other Earth holders finish burying the corpses and try to wipe the floor from the bloody mud.  
Greg, Dan and Rick, along with some of Corden’s squad get on reconstructing some of the destroyed houses.

Louis finds Harry sitting beside a child in bed. Louis smiles when he realizes Harry is heating up the plate of soup for the kid. He holds the plate between his hands until steam starts coming out, then hands it back to the small boy.

“Hey, you.” he says when he spots Louis. He ruffles the boy's hair then follows Louis outside of the tent.

“Liam says it would be a good idea to check the outsides of Beautown, see if there are more wounded people and also to bring water from the lake.” Harry nods, and after telling Liam, all three of them start towards the lake.

“So Lou, Harry here told me you've been working mainly for the Royal Guard of the Earth Nation, is that correct?” Liam asks as they walk through the uneven floor of the woods, dodging pines. It seems like this part of the town was not as affected as the others, the troops probably didn't have the time to burn the place in its entirety, just the south side.

“Yeah.”

“Interesting, and what kind of duties does that involve?”

Louis tenses, images of the amount of young men and women he's had to leave behind come to his head in bloody pieces. “Um, I'm basically in charge of protecting the Nation's borders, making sure nobody threatens to breach them. But the King also sends me to other territories in the outside.”

Liam looks like he's about to ask another question before Harry orders Liam to bring the buckets so they can start filling them.  
After that, the conversation turns them remembering how it was when the three of them were younger and in the same squad.

It takes them a few hours to return to the camp. Loading up the buckets of water on what looked like kind of cart that Liam and Louis helped push forward through the manipulation of the ground.

The sun is setting by the time they approach the camp. Louis’ instincts immediately tell him something went wrong. The sounds of people groaning and crying make the three of them become even more alert before rushing towards the tents.

The camp is circled by ashes, a few of the soldiers are tending to the wounded, while others another are busy trying to put out the flames. The tell tale signs of a flame storm. Meaning the Oxygen Pair were here.

Louis freaks out and runs towards a body on the floor with blond hair. He turns the body around to look at the face and breathes in relief when he sees it's not Niall’s face.

“Kelly,” Harry comes up beside Louis to look at the corpse of the woman. Her extremities are colored purple.

“They asphyxiated her,” Harry explains. A common method used by those who control air. It is easy for them to extract all the oxygen from someone's lungs if they're close enough.

“General,” Greg shouts as he runs towards Louis. Louis stands up.

“General, we were attacked,” Greg pants. “Five soldiers are dead. Four are severely wounded.”

“What happened? We were only away for four hours.”

“Nobody knows where they came from, Sir. We believe they were flying above us, the wind started knocking down some of the tents, then balls of fire started falling down. Some of us tried to defend ourselves but we couldn't see them.”

Goosebumps erupted across Louis skin at the words, “Where is Sergeant Corden?”

Greg pales in the face, “I'm sorry General, he's one of the deceased.”

Louis feels the urge to throw up, doubling over in nausea. He feels Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

“What about the civilians, Greg?” Harry asks.

“They targeted the medical tent, they're all dead.”

“We can't stay here for much longer. Reunite the men. We're going.” Harry orders. Greg obeys and leaves them alone. Harry hugs Louis briefly.  
“I'm sorry, Lou.” he whispers.

Louis shakes his head, “Don't worry about me. We need to get our asses out of here before they come back again.”

 

Louis orders Dan to drive the four wounded soldiers to the Earth Nation, knowing they need medical help. He tries to send Niall with them but Niall refuses. Knowing there's no way to convince him, Louis sighs and with the help of Harry, Liam and Greg, they start formulating a plan and a route.

“We can't go back to the Earth Nation,” Liam explains. “It's too much risk, it would bring a lot of attention to that area and those fuckers wouldn't hesitate to attack.”

“Liam's right. It's better if we continue the route low profile, and go to Casterville through the woods.” Harry adds.  
To get to Casterville, they would have to cross one of the Oxygen Pair's territory. They could hide in the woods and try to go around it, but the risk is still too much.

“Are you crazy? To get to Casterville we would have to go through one of their villages. They'll kill us before we can say run.” Louis says outraged, suddenly feeling trapped. Regretting ever asking permission to go to Beautown.

“There's no other way, Lou.”

Darkness floods the night sky and the breeze blows as they drive diligently through the forest. Louis wakes up from his nap gasping and sweating. Harry is immediately by his side trying to calm him down.

“Love, it's not real, it's not real,” he whispers as he crushes Louis to his chest. Louis breathes into his smell and tries to calm down, fear still running through his veins.

“I knew taking a damn nap wouldn't be a good idea.” Louis whispers.

“You needed the rest.”

“You also need to rest, though. We all do.” Louis argues.

“General,” Greg says from the copilot seat, “We have a problem.” Louis separates from Harry and tries to look at the window through pitch blackness.

“What is it?”

“I think we're being followed.”

At least ten Jeeps full of soldiers are close behind them, nearly visible in the dark.

“Fuck. You think they're from the Oxygen Pair?”

“We have no way of knowing.” Harry says.

“Should we attack them?”

Harry shakes his head, “They triple us in soldiers, it wouldn't be wise. Call Liam and Rick, tell them to stop the trucks.”

Greg seems confused but obeys nonetheless. “What else do I tell them?”

“Tell them we're going to pretend to be from the Oxygen Pair, but only if they ask,”

As reckless as the idea sounds, if they get away with this, it could benefit them greatly. That way, they wouldn't be killed and even possibly getting through safely, getting away with going into their territory in disguise. Jenn and Liam offer themselves to approach the vehicles and ask for help. They're going to pretend the truck doesn't start.

Liam's voice comes through their radio, “Louis, there’s been a change of plans. Come here-” he says before the line drops dead.

 

Louis can't believe the words coming from General Vivienne as she goes to explain their plan to them. The dozen jeeps that were following turn out to be full of soldiers from the Water Nation. On an undercover mission to kill the leader of the Oxygen Pair. The one man who used to rule the Air Nation years ago.

“One of our spies found out that him and his troops are going to arrive here in two days. They're pretty weak after having lost hundreds of their own on the way. This is the perfect time to attack.”

They’re inside a tent, Liam, Niall, Harry, Vivienne, one of Vivienne’s soldiers and Louis, while the others keep guard.  
Louis didn’t know that there were so many survivors from the Water Nation, but he's glad there are.

“There's a river on the south side of their territory, the water would be of great help during battle.” Niall chips in. “We can do it, Louis, we can win.”

“This could put an end to the war once and for all.” Liam agrees.

 

The plan is to attack with everything they can as soon as they spot the troops approaching, using the element of surprise in their favor, sneaking up on them and taking prisoners, or, the ones who don't resist.

The plan doesn't go the way is expected, as one of the enemy’s soldiers spots them before they can attack properly.  
Earth, fire, air and water it's being thrown around in a violent battle that will decide the future. The Oxygen Pair's troop turned out to outnumber them, but Vivienne was right when she said they were weak.

Louis dodges the a ball of fire thrown in his way, and crushes the guy between two rocks rapidly.

A guy starts sucking up his air almost immediately, Liam raises the ground and sends the man who was trying to kill Louis flying. Even if their group started the battle outnumbered, they have the upper hand at the moment.

Smoke surrounds them, and from the corner of his eye Louis can see the shadow of Harry fighting with clean movements and a haze of flames.  
Louis continues to crush soldier's heads and dodging until he comes close to see the man who's responsible of all of this. King Tyrannus, circled by some of his men, but undeniably close enough for Louis to crush him beneath a rock.

He's the reason of Louis nightmares. The reason of the death of Louis’ family.

Louis feels adrenaline rushing through his veins as he runs towards King Tyrannus. He basically flies through the ground and when he's close enough, prepares to lift up the ground.

None of the King’s soldiers nor the King sees him through the smoke surrounding them, and Louis prepares to fling off the rock that will finally put an end to this nightmare.

The sound of Harry's moan of pain pierces through his ear before he can do so. Through the haze of smoke, Louis can barely see Harry lying on the ground defenseless as a massive guy begins to cut Harry's oxygen off with a motion of his hands.

Louis barely registers what he's doing before he crushes the man's skull between rocks.

Harry turns to look at his direction, alive and breathing.

Louis is relieved for a moment.

Harry screams his name before a gust of wind sends him flying off the ground.

 

Louis eyes feel heavy when he tries to open them. He looks around himself in alert before realizing he's in a bed, with the distinct smell of sterilized flooding his nose. A hospital.

There's only one question on his mind and it isn't if they won the war. He forces his eyes to open completely and groans in pain as he tries to sit up.  
Harry. He needs to find Harry.

Louis is finally able to see with clearness and the first thing he notices is the silhouette of a tall man looking out at the window. Broad back, short brown hair, combat boots. Relief comes to Louis in such a rush that he slumps back to bed

“Haz, what happened?” he says in a hoarse voice.

“Louis,” Liam turns around startled, “Louis, thank God you're awake,” he comes to kneel besides Louis.

The sense of relief shatters instantly as he looks into Liam's face. Louis’ heart starts beating loudly and quickly as he starts to doubt the worst.  
Images of the last battle come to his head in a rush. He saved Harry. He was about to kill King Tyrannus. He was knocked out.

“Liam, Liam what happened? Where is everyone else? Did we-? Where am I? What’s-"

“Louis, Lou, calm down. You're okay now.” Where’s Harry. “There's no rush, we can talk later about that. I want to know how you're feeling,”

“Liam, what the fuck happened?” Louis tries to scream but it comes out all broken.

Liam sighs defeated, “After you were knocked out, Niall screamed at me, some others and myself were aiming to kill the king before he could escape. I- I couldn't go after the king knowing you were unconscious, so I ran after you instead of killing the king. Harry went crazy when he saw you, he launched himself towards the king like a mad men and burnt to ashes anybody who stood in his way. We all thought Harry was going to kill him but-” he pauses. “The king sent Harry flying as soon as he saw him.”

“Is he okay? Liam, is Harry okay?” Louis asks urgently, chest tightening.

“He fell from a pretty high height but, yes. He's...stable.”

Louis breathes out so loud, feeling so happy and relieved he starts choking on tears. Liam hugs him trying to comfort him.

“It's all okay now, Lou. Niall is okay, Greg is alive. Everything is going to be alright now. War is over Lou, it's finally over”

“I want to see him, Liam. I need to.” Louis says after regaining his breath.

 

To see Harry lying in bed with a cast leg and arm it's a shock for Louis, but the sight of his open and alert green eyes shining at him makes him want to cry from happiness all over again.

“Harry” Louis cries brokenly as he approaches the bed. The sound of a nurse closing the door behind him.

“Lou?” Harry answers back, he brings a hand to Louis cheek and smiles. Harry's eyes are teary.  
Louis attempts to hug him carefully, “I'm so glad you're alive, I thought I had lost you. I love you so much, I love you, please don't ever do that again,” Louis chants as he peppers Harry's face in kisses.

“Never baby, I'll never go away,” Harry kisses him with desperation, the wet slide of their tongues, mixed with the salty taste of their tears, “I love you, Lou. I love you so much.”

 

It's all going to be okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated, as always. I love reading kind feedback, as well. Also, if you have any questions (because I know the universe where the story takes place may be confusing) I'm here to answer them.  
> I'll probably add a proper epilogue later on.  
> 


End file.
